


Ein kleines Wunder

by Arvi



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Dreams, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: An einem Weihnachtsfest, viele Jahre nachdem Old Shatterhand Winnetou beerdigen musste, bekommt er doch wieder eine Gelegenheit, mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen, zu heilen. In einer anderen Welt trauert Winnetou nach vielen Jahren noch immer um seinen Blutsbruder, doch auch er wird ein wenig Trost finden.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou
Kudos: 7





	Ein kleines Wunder

**Author's Note:**

> Etwas verspätet, eine kurze Geschichte, die ich zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe. Guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr allen Leser*innen! 
> 
> Ich weiß weder, woher das hier kam noch was es soll, aber ich dachte, ich teile es mal trotzdem mit allen, die es interessiert. Es ist nicht gerade die glücklichste Geschichte, aber friedlich denke ich schon. 
> 
> Nun, macht mich gerne auf Tippfehler und ähnliches aufmerksam, ich hoffe, es gefällt!

**Ein kleines Wunder**

Es war Weihnachten, und Karl saß in seinem Büro, mit seinen Büchern in seinen Regalen, einem Feuer im Kamin und einer Tasse Tee neben sich.

Im Wohnzimmer unten stand ein geschmückter Baum, draußen lag Schnee. Es war alles so wunderbar weihnachtlich, wie er es sich als kleiner Junge erträumt hatte, und doch war es eines der miserabelsten Weihnachtsfeste, die er je gefeiert hatte.

Falls man es feiern nennen konnte, was er hier tat. Ja, er war in den Gottesdienst gegangen, und hatte die alten, vertrauten Lieder gesungen, doch dann, nach dem Gottesdienst hatte er gesehen, wie all die glücklichen Familien nach Hause gingen, um in ihren warmen Stuben zu essen und zu lachen, während er selbst alleine in sein großes, leeres Haus gehen musste.

Seine Frau hatte ihn vor wenigen Wochen verlassen, seinen Bediensteten hatte er freigegeben.

Er würde wohl bald schlafen gehen. Er war müde, und seine Augen fielen ihm immer länger zu, aber der Sessel war bequem, und das Feuer so schön warm.

Gerade wollte er seinen Sessel zurückschieben, um aufzustehen, als er in seinem Augenwinkel ein bläuliches Licht sah. Es schien eine Art Portal zu formen, und der Raum, der dahinter lag war Winnetous Raum im Pueblo, doch er hatte sich verändert. Mehr Bücher standen in den Regalen, und war das sein Bärentöter, der da an der Wand hing?

Im Zentrum seines Blickfelds saß ein alter Indianerhäuptling, die Haare lang und grau, doch noch immer voll, noch immer mit einer Klapperschlangenhaut durchflochten. Das Gesicht gekennzeichnet von Alter, Trauer und Sorge, doch noch immer so schön. Die Lippen noch immer fein geschwungen, die Haut noch immer mit einem leichten Hauch von Bronze. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dieser Mann war Winnetou. Winnetou, wie er heute hätte sein können.

Der Raum um ihn herum hatte eine dumpfe, fast unwirkliche Qualität, doch Winnetou war real. Das wusste er.

Winnetou massierte sich die Schläfen. Es war Weihnachten, und auch wenn er das christliche Fest der Liebe selbst nicht feierte, so besuchte er doch jedes Jahr an diesem Tag die Gräber am Pueblo.

Es war das Fest der Familie, doch er hatte seine Familie schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Als Kind seine Mutter, dann Klekih-Petra und so kurz darauf seinen Vater und seine Schwester.

Mit Scharlih war ihm etwas länger vergönnt gewesen, doch auch nur kaum mehr als zehn Jahre, bis ihn eine Kugel getötet hatte, geschossen vom selben Mann, der ihm so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Santer. Er hatte sich an ihm gerächt, ohne ihn zu martern. Hatte ihn in einem Moment des Zornes niedergestreckt.

Hatte durch Emery erfahren, dass Scharlih ihm einen Koffer hinterlassen hatte, einen Koffer voller Handschriften, seinen ursprünglichen Tagebüchern. Auf Deutsch, und das hatte er durch diese Handschriften nun auch gelernt.

Winnetou vermisste seinen Scharlih noch immer, mehr, als er in Worte fassen konnte. Er hatte sich verändert, seitdem er Scharlih verloren hatte. Nicht nur äußerlich, auch wenn sein Haar inzwischen grau war statt der bläulichen Schwärze seiner Jugend, auch innerlich. Er war härter geworden, kälter.   
  
Sein Leben war nicht vollkommen freudlos, so war es nicht, aber er hatte nur wenige Gelegenheiten, zu lachen.

Einst, kurz bevor er gestorben war, hatte Scharlih ihm eine eigene Erzählung geschrieben. Die würde er heute Abend wieder lesen, wie jedes Weihnachten

Angefangen mit dem Brief, den Scharlih dazugelegt hatte.

  
_"Mein lieber Winnetou,_  
  
Ich habe so viele Abenteuer aufgeschrieben und veröffentlicht, die von uns beiden erzählen. Doch keines davon in einer Sprache, die auch Du lesen kannst, und alle nur für eine weit entfernte Leserschaft. Diese Geschichte ist nur für dich. Sie handelt von einem jungen, studierten Deutschen, der Dank dir so viel mehr gelernt hat, als er es sich vorstellen konnte.

_Winnetou, Du bist mein bester Freund, der andere Teil meiner Seele. Das habe ich erkannt schon als wir uns das erste Mal sahen, auch wenn es uns von da an noch etwas gebraucht hat._

_Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte bringt dir viel Freude, und Trost, wenn ich nicht an deiner Seite bin._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Scharlih"_

Ja, Trost wenn Scharlih nicht an seiner Seite war. Wie oft hatte er diesen Brief und die Geschichte nun schon gelesen? Dutzende Male, sicherlich. Er kannte jedes Wort auswendig, und doch, die Worte zu lesen, die sein Bruder für ihn geschrieben hatte, es half.

Weihnachten war der eine Tag des Jahres, an dem er sich erlaubte, um seinen Blutsbruder und seine Familie zu trauern.

Die Geschichte, die Scharlih ihm geschrieben hatte, erlaubte es ihm, sich an ihre Freundschaft zu erinnern, daran, wie sie einander geliebt hatten. Sie erzählte Scharlihs Erfahrungen, von seiner Kindheit, und seiner Jugend, wie er Winnetou vertrauen und den Westen lieben gelernt hatte.

Wie jedes Jahr wurden Winnetous Augen langsam schwer, die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Ohr, und er legte sich etwas bequemer auf sein Lager. Die Worte musste er nicht mehr selbst lesen, er kannte sie ja alle.

Winnetou saß im Schneidersitz auf seinen Fellen, die Papiere im Schoß, als ein Licht den Raum erhellte, das er nicht entzündet hatte. Hatte er nicht eben noch gelegen?

Es war ein Fenster, oder vielleicht eine Tür, und auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür war ein Raum, wie es sie in den Häusern der Bleichgesichter gab.

Es leuchtete ein Feuer im Kamin, und die Wände standen voller Bücher. In einem schweren Stuhl am Schreibtisch saß ein alter Mann. Der alte Mann schien ebenso wie Winnetou das Fenster gesehen zu haben und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Scharlih!

Es mochten viele Jahre vergangen sein, seitdem Winnetou seinen Blutsbruder zuletzt gesehen hatte, und dieser mochte gealtert sein, doch es bestand kein Zweifel. Der alte Mann auf der anderen Seite des Fensters war sein Scharlih.

Was war dieses Phänomen?

Gleichzeitig sprangen beide Männer auf und eilten zum Fenster, blieben jedoch stehen, kurz bevor sie es berührt hätten.

„Scharlih!“ - „Winnetou!“

Sie beide riefen gleichzeitig den Namen des jeweils anderen.

Nun aus der Nähe war noch deutlicher sichtbar, wie sehr sie gealtert waren.

Scharlih sprach zuerst. „Winnetou! Ich habe dich so vermisst!“

„Mein Bruder, Scharlih! Wie ist das hier möglich?“

„Ich weiß nicht, es scheint mir ein Wunder. Sehe ich deine ewigen Jagdgründe? Oder eine andere Welt? Bist Du glücklich?“

„Winnetou wollte Scharlih dasselbe fragen. Ich bin tot in deiner Welt? So wie Du hier?“

„Ja. Santer tötete dich vor inzwischen vielen Jahrzehnten. Ich verbringe nicht mehr viel Zeit im Westen.“

„Santer hat hier Winnetous Bruder getötet. Winnetou nahm Rache. Er lebt nicht mehr.“

„Hier auch nicht.“

Sie sahen sich an, schwiegen, nachdem nun das erste Mitteilungsbedürfnis erfüllt worden war, katalogisierten all die Veränderungen in ihren Gesichtern.

Winnetou war es, der zuerst seine Hand hob und das Portal berührte. Es war fest, wie aus Glas, doch wärmer.

Karl hob seine Hand ebenfalls, legte sie flach auf das Fenster, das sie verband. Ihre Handflächen hätten sich berühren müssen, doch fühlen konnten sie nichts.

Wie sehr er sich wünschte, seinen Bruder wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können, nach so vielen Jahren!

„Du feierst heute euer Weihnachtsfest, mein Bruder?“

„Ja, ich war in der Kirche. Doch Weihnachten ist eine Zeit der Familie, und ich habe keine mehr. Es gibt nicht viel zu feiern, wenn man ein einsamer alter Mann ist.“

„Winnetou ist nun ja bei seinem Bruder. Er wird ihm Gesellschaft leisten, solange es ihm möglich ist.“

Während das Feuer im Kamin langsam herunterbrannte, erzählten die beiden sich, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Irgendwann hatten sie sich auf den Boden sinken lassen, noch immer an das Portal, aneinander, gelehnt.

Es war schon fast Morgen, als Winnetou merkte, dass sein Bruder eingeschlafen war. Er selbst hatte auch immer mehr Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen verbracht, und gab schließlich der Müdigkeit nach.

Beide träumten von ihren Abenteuern miteinander, von den ruhigen Abenden am Lagerfeuer und den schnellen Ritten durch die Prärie.

Und als sie am nächsten Morgen mit schmerzenden Rücken und ohne leuchtendes Portal aufwachten, einer in seinem Sessel, einer auf seinem Lager, fühlten sie sich dennoch nicht ganz so einsam. Sie hatten wieder etwas Hoffnung. Und war das nicht das, wofür das Weihnachtsfest da war?


End file.
